Lost in Time
by Algerian from the moon
Summary: A challenge between Hiccup and snotlout ends with the two in a space hole; as they travel through time and space to other universes they must work together to survive and find a way to return to their own time and universe.
1. Chapter 1

Since the hairy hooligans settled on berk over seven hundred years and they never met someone so pigheaded, so stubborn and stupid than the snot nosed son of spitelout Jorgensen, his name was snotlout and like his father he was raised to be the best of the best, he was raised on the pride and glory of the mighty Jorgensen clan.

And in the other side of the family you find Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, and like his name he was long and boring and complicated, though he was the son f the hairy hooligans chief and heir to the tribe but one look to him would change your mind, he was more like talking fishbone and he was useless as others of his age used to call him, and he was such a trouble maker with his magnificent brain that he leaves a mark wherever he go but unfortunately all his marks are destructive ones.

Though the differences between the two teens, snotlout and hiccup were relatives, believe it or not, they are cousins, but they don't look like cousins or act like one, while growing up snotlout used to tease and mock at hiccup whenever he had chance to, and whenever hiccup mess up in doing something and he does that a lot snotlout would be there to remind him and make sure he would never forget about it, in one word hiccup's life around snotlout was like hell.

But things turned better for hiccup after he befriended toothless and fought one of the most scaring and terrifying dragon the Vikings ever met or saw, he gained his tribe's respect and won the heart of the girl he always wanted, and the teasing days of snotlout seemed to disappear like the ashes vanishing in a strong wind, but snotlout will stay always the crazy pigheaded stubborn challenge lover snotlout.

"Any questions?" hiccup asked after he finished explaining his plan.

"Ah…just one question, what were you saying the whole hour?" with an annoying voice snotlout replied.

"Aghe…wasn't you listening to anything I was saying?"

"Nope!" snotlout said simply.

"Of course you weren't listening…ok gang; change of plans, snotlout will go with me, Astrid with ruffnut and fishlegs you go with tuffnut." Hiccup changed the whole formulation as the other riders complained about the changes, only fishlegs looked very happy that he won't be going with snotlout.

"Hiccup, I hate to interrupt you but I can't go with the twins, you see they are attached to each other, they ride the same dragon!" Astrid stated.

"Ok, another change to - the - changes - I made earlier, we will return to the first formulation, the twins will go together and Astrid will go with fishlegs." Hiccup changed the formulation for the second time because someone wasn't listening.

"Since you're changing the formulation constantly I want to go with Astrid?" snotlout said or more like demanded.

"In your dreams, snotface!" Astrid replied to snotlout's demand as hiccup remained silent.

"Hey hiccup, I think it's time to go, it's nearly noon." Fishlegs called from behind the group.

"Well, everyone saddle up!" hiccup ordered and the teens mounted on their dragons.

Fishlegs and Astrid flew first followed by hiccup and toothless and snotlout at their tail while the twins were still on the ground occupied with whatever they were doing.

"I bet you with ten kicks to the back and five punches to the face that snotlout will return without hiccup." The male teen betted his twin sister.

"I bet you with five blows with macy to the head that they both won't return." Ruffnut betted her brother back with a grin on her face.

"You're on." Tuffnut accepted the bet as he heard hiccup shouting at them to follow.

"Alright, alright, it's not like we were betting illegally." Tuffnut shouted back to hiccup.

"Ready your head because Macy will pay a visit to your brain." Ruffnut warned her brother.

"Well, actually my brain didn't recover from last time visitor, a few more visitors and they will visit my brain in its funeral!" tuffnut said as he scratched his head.

The riders flew for a few hours; the whole journeys went of course with snotlout complaining how long this journey is, with the twins at the back fighting each other and snotlout not far from them laughing at them and complaining in the same time, and hiccup flying with Astrid and fishlegs behind them.

"I'm sorry, I really wanted to come with you but as always the same thing happens and snotlout ruins all our plans." Hiccup apologized to Astrid because he planned to go with her and spend some time alone together.

"It's ok, we will have another chances." Astrid assured him and hiccup gave her a warm smile before turning to the group of teens.

"Ok everyone, we are at the salt island, like we planned every team will go and search the island they are supposed to search." Hiccup said as the teens separated, Astrid and fishlegs went west the twins Thor knows where they were heading while hiccup and his cousin went north.

"Where we are going?" snotlout asked.

"That's why we are going, to check a new island." Hiccup replied.

"We are going to an unknown Island?"

"Yes… please just don't ask other question until we reach the island." Hiccup said annoyed from how many questions snotlout asked.

"Hey useless, I ask questions as much as I like, you're not my chief to order me."

"Even if I was it wouldn't make in difference." Hiccup whispered to himself but somehow snotlout heard him.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, I didn't say anything."

"As I thought"

They flew for other hours until an island was on sight with a big weird blue cloud over the island only, and hiccup had a brilliant idea.

"I have the right name for this island, blue clouds island." Hiccup said very excited.

"That's the most stupid name of an island I ever heard in my life." Snotlout said as he busted laughing.

"Do you have to laugh at everything I say?" hiccup said.

"Yes I have to." Snotlout replied.

When they reached the island the dismounted their dragons and searched the island on foot.

"What's all with this clouds?" snotlout said to hiccup.

"I don't know everything, you know." Hiccup replied.

"What you just said?" snotlout asked hiccup not believing what he just heard.

"I said I don't know everything?" Hiccup said confused.

"Well, well, well, MR. Hiccup knows everything turned he doesn't know everything." After moments he said again "in that case, let me lead the way."

Hiccup let him lead the way because if he didn't he will suffer from the complaining snotlout the whole journey, as snotlout took the lead he walked around the island in circles and he stops in front of a certain rock every time and stare at it for a second and then he continue walking which hiccup found weird so he asked.

"What you're doing?" snotlout turned to hiccup not believing he was questioning his leadership skills.

"Excuse me, if you ever paid attention to what gobber taught us about surviving the wilderness instead of playing with your stupid inventions, you would know what I'm doing." Snotlout snapped.

Hiccup decided not to ask other questions if snotlout's reactions would be like that, so he followed him quietly, and snotlout kept walking in circles and staring at the same rock always, hiccup had enough of this and wanted to recover the lead and before he said anything snotlout spoke.

"You see this rock, there something weird about it." Hiccup though there's nothing weird about the rock, the only weird thing was snotlout as snotlout continued "every time we pass this rock it seems it move half a foot…toward that mountain." Hiccup found what snotlout said true which surprised him that snotlout was really focusing and he knew what he was doing.

"That's enough, we saw what we wanted to see, and I think we should go back to berk." Hiccup said but snotlout didn't agree.

"There's a light coming out of a cave from the mountain, I think we should go and see what it is."

"No, I said we go back to berk…are you listening to anything I said?"

"What now? Are you scared to enter a small cave for two minutes" hiccup didn't answer but he let a deep breath knowing where this is going.

"Look, look, look, the next chief of berk is scared to explore a cave; I wonder what the others will think about this?"

Hiccup had to accept, he can't back down in front of snotlout, he learned that while growing up, he walked and took the lead toward the cave in the mountain with snotlout following him behind with a huge grin on his face.

"Come on, ladies first." Snotlout pushed hiccup to the mouth of the cave when they arrived.

"Well then, after you." Hiccup said.

"There's no way I'm going first, do you think I'm stupid enough to let you behind so you can run away?" Snotlout said back and hiccup was forced entered the cave first, but he had no problem in going first.

"It's too dark here, I can't see a thing." Hiccup complained.

"Stop complaining, you sound more like me… it's not dark here, it's very clear, don't you see the light?" snotlout said.

"About that light, don't you think a mysterious light coming out of a cave is a little creepy?"

"Stop acting like a hiccup and keep going forward." Snotlout replied.

They kept going deeper in the cave while the light grew bigger with every step they stepped until they arrived to the lights source.

The light was coming from a creepy blue small lake, this lake was filled with a blue smoke similar to the clouds outside instead of waters, and the two teens walked a little further until they were in front of the lake.

"What now?" hiccup asked.

"Do you really asking me what to do?"

"Point taken!" after a few moments of silence hiccup said "let's go now, you saw what you wanted to see, I think its time for us to leave."

As hiccup turned to leave, snotlout stupidly threw something he was holding in his hands in the lake and that made a sound like an echo of a stone being thrown in a very deep well, hiccup turned to face snotlout with a judging eyes.

"What?" snotlout managed to say "I just three a copper."

"You stupid…" hiccup said but he didn't finish as the light went out "great, now we are in the middle of a dark cave without fire, without any light because stupid snotlout threw a cooper in a well."

"Hey, it's not like we have been sucked into the well and fell down to hell." Snotlout defended himself.

While hiccup was trying to figure his way out, a light came out again from the well, hiccup turned to take a look to the well and then he kept going out the cave, but something was missing, snotlout was missing, hiccup quickly went back to the cave searching for snotlout.

"Snotlout…snotlout…" he shouted but he heard no response.

He looked around and there were no sign for snotlout, he stepped closer to the well and took a closer look, the smoke turned to a very clear crystal, and behind it was something moving but hiccup couldn't define what it was, he worst thought was snotlout fell in the well, he started to freak out, his cousin was trapped in a magical well, without thinking he grabbed a rock and tried to break the crystal, after a few tries the crystal broke but behind it was nothing, only a dark deep hole, he was afraid that something bad happened to snotlout.

All of a sudden hiccup was sucked in the hole, and the crystal went back new, as hiccup was free falling in the hole and screaming from the top of his lungs, and then he started to slow down until he fell on something hard, and when he looked where he fell, he saw snotlout with a red angry face.


	2. Chapter 2

Snotlout's face was buried in the hot sand of the ancient Egypt, when his face started to feel the heat of the desert snotlout pushed hiccup aside and stood quickly rubbing his face, and when he was finished he turned to hiccup who was cleaning his cloth.

"What did you do?" snotlout asked hiccup laying the blame on him.

"WHAT? What did I do? I didn't do anything." Hiccup defended himself against snotlout's accusing.

"I knew it; I knew it was a bad idea." Snotlout whispered particularly to no one, but hiccup heard him.

"Yeah, and guess whose idea is that." Hiccup replied sarcastically.

"Shut up hiccup…we have more important problems here, we fell in a magical hole and landed in the middle of nowhere and it's freaking hot in here." snotlout shouted at hiccup while hiccup didn't pay him any attention.

Hiccup looked around them looking for anything or anyone, but all he could see was the endless dunes of sands, they weren't in the barbaric archipelago anymore hiccup thought.

"Do you have any idea where we are right now?" snotlout asked hiccup.

"I have no idea where we are, but the thing I'm sure of is that we are far from home." Hiccup answered and snotlout seemed not pleasant with the answer he got.

"Well, we can't stay here or we will die thirsty, it's so hot here." Snotlout said, he was sweating a lot, and for the first time ever hiccup agreed with him.

"You're right, we should get moving, and if we were lucky we will bump into some men who could help us." Hiccup started to walk.

After an hour of walking, tiredness started to get to them, I looked like they didn't move at all; the sands were surrounding them in every direction and the sun above them looked it was fixed in its place, they didn't know what time it was, or the place they were in, but they kept going anyway.

And after other hours of walking the two teens couldn't walk anymore so they stopped for a second to rest and to measure the situation they were in.

"I'm tired hiccup…I can't walk anymore…Thor help us!" snotlout said between his breaths, he couldn't even stand and in the same time he couldn't sit on the hot burning sands.

"I don't think Thor has something to do with this…I don't think Thor knows about this at all." Hiccup answered his cousin.

"We're gonna die hiccup… I don't want to die in an empty place alone, or worse … with you." Snotlout complained and hiccup was annoyed.

"Believe me; I don't want to die in an empty place with you either." Hiccup said.

In situations like this, they should work together to find a way out, but all they have been doing was to fight and that had an effect on them, hiccup saw something in the horizon, something they need very much, he shouted.

"Is that…water?! THER'S WATER! SNOTLOUT IT'S WATER, LOOK!" as hiccup said that snotlout raised his head like he was brought to life again.

"What? Where? I will drink first." Snotlout said, and Hiccup pointed to a place and snotlout looked to it.

Indeed it seemed like there's waters, it looked like a small lake, the two teen raced toward the water source, and they fought all the way to it pushing each other off the way, but they were disappointed when they reached the place they thought it had waters.

"What? This can't be! I saw waters, I swear I saw water." Hiccup said not believing what he saw.

"There are no waters." Snotlout said calmly but then started to freak out "I run all this way for nothing, you made me run all his way for nothing, I'm very thirsty and it's your entire fault."

"Well it's not my fault that someone got us sucked in a hole and thrown in the middle of burning desert." Hiccup snapped, usually he's so calm but he started losing it, snotlout looked surprised of the new hiccup and he didn't say anything.

Hiccup tried to clear his mind and think of a way to save himself and his cousin, he always have a plan but not this time, he didn't know what to do, and then snotlout shouted disturbing hiccup.

"BIRDS!" hiccup turned to his cousin confused, and snotlout shouted again "B-BIRDS!"

Now hiccup was sure that his cousin snotlout was gone insane, and snotlout shouted again "BIRDS!"

"What birds? You started to scare me off." Hiccup said.

"BIRDS!" snotlout said and pointed to the sky "BIRDS…WATER!"

Hiccup looked up to the and saw a flock of birds, and finally he understood what his cousin meant, if there were birds there must be some source of water or anything, hiccup started to like the new focusing smart snotlout even if h still acting like a jerk.

"Good thinking snotlout." Hiccup said and run followed by his cousin snotlout toward the birds.

after nearly half an hour of walking they didn't reach the water source yet, the birds must be hovering above a far place, and after a long day without anything to drink or to eat and under the incredible heat they couldn't keep moving, they didn't have much energy to do anything, hiccup was the first to fall which made snotlout in a bad situation, should he stay with his cousin or he should he leave him and keep moving? For moments he really thought leaving him but before he could decide things started to get dark around him and he passed out.

The two teens were passed out in the middle of the desert with no sign for anyone near, it seemed like their end was near, but a trail of some Egyptian traders passed them, Thor must knew about them and saved them.

Snotlout felt some drops of water running down his throat, a feeling rushed through his guts, and he felt like the life was given back to him, he opened his eyed and looked up, and a young man his age and maybe a little bit older was standing above him and holding a cup in his hand, snotlout stood quickly and snatched the cup from the man's hand.

"No don't, don't drink the waters." The man said worried and snotlout didn't pay him any attention "you may die if you drank a lot of waters."

As the man mentioned the word die snotlout immediately stopped drinking and handed the cup back to the man.

"You...You said I may die!" snotlout said scared, after being on the edge of death he don't want to be there again.

"Yes, your body is very dry and can't handle too much water; it can damage your body and kill you." The man said and snotlout switched his eyes around him looking for something or someone.

"Where's my cousin, where's hiccup?" snotlout asked, and for the first time in his life he was concerned about his cousin.

"The tall man! Another faster trail took him, his condition is a lot worse, I don't know if he gonna make it or not." the man answered to snotlout's question.

"He's gonna make it, I know he could, he fought the biggest, scariest dragon ever and made it through, he will make it… where did you took him?" snotlout asked the man and the man starched his hand and snotlout reached for it and stood.

Snotlout realized that man is a lot stronger than he looks like; he has a strong grip which gave a snotlout a pain he never experienced, when snotlout finely stood the man said.

"My name is Onas." The man introduced himself; from the man's name snotlout knew he was far from the archipelago.

"I'm snotlout." Snotlout introduced himself to the man and the man looked confused.

"Soutout?" snotlout felt offended a little, but what he can do, he was in another land, and all what have a relationship with the Vikings may seem strange to them.

"No, snot-lout, snot-lout, you get it?" snotlout corrected the man.

"Snot-lout! What a weird name!" the man said and snotlout bite his tongue; if someone in Berk said his name was weird snotlout would give him a hell of a beating.

"Oh, you must be from another place and not from Egypt…and I guess a cold place looking to your clothes." The man said, and he was correct about the cold lands, the archipelago was a cold place indeed.

"Where am I?" snotlout asked and the man looked confused.

"Isn't obvious? You're in Egypt, and where else you could be." The man said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Never heard of it!" snotlout said and the man looked surprised.

"What, you never heard of Egypt? And where have you been living your entire life?"

"I'm from the barbaric archipelago." snotlout stated.

"The barbaric what?" the man asked and snotlout looked like he had enough.

"You know what! Never mind, just get me to my cousin." Snotlout said.

"Well, we have a long way ahead, ride on." As soon as snotlout heard the word ride, his first thought was dragons, but he was disappointed when he turned and found another animal.

"What's that?" snotlout asked the man looking to the weird animal, he never seen something like it, he looked like a yak but skinnier and taller with a long neck and without the fur and the horns.

"It's a camel." The man said and then continued "seriously man, where you are from?"

"Are expecting me to ride it?" snotlout asked the man and the man looked at him with a suspicious eyes.

"Maybe you lost your memory…definitely the heat affected your mind."

"There's nothing wrong with my memory!" snotlout said sharply and then asked "don't you have any dragons around?"

"Or maybe he lost his mind!" the man whispered to himself but somehow snotlout heard him.

"Hey, who you mean lost his mind." The man looked surprised that snotlout managed to hear that even when he said it in a law voice.

"Nothing, nothing…if you want to get to your cousin ride on the camel and in a few days we will catch up with the trail who took him."

Snotlout did as the man told him to do and rode the camel, and to him riding that animal was harder than riding a big dragon, he was worried about his cousin hiccup, how worse his condition could be? Snotlout asked himself, the company of someone he knew was better than nothing in this unknown land, for the first time snotlout wished that hiccup was there beside him, and before, he wished that hiccup could just perish and no longer exists.

The camel was moving very slow, and snotlout was sued on moving a lot faster, he was losing his patient.

"How much you told me this journey would take?" snotlout asked the man.

"A week… probably five days if we moved a little faster." Onas answered, snotlout thought they were far away from being faster.

They kept moving and it was dark, but they kept moving anyway, snotlout thought they will keep moving in the night, he looked around him and there were nothing but the sands, for a second he doubted that the men knew where they are going, so he asked Onas who was walking next to him.

"Ah, do you know where you're going?" snotlout asked and the man turned on his camel to answer him.

"In the morning we use the sun to know our distention and in the night we use the northern star." He pointed to a big shining star in the middle of the dark sky, snotlout lifted his head up, and he was amazed by the beautiful dark sky, and the shining starts and the big silver moon.

"Wow, that's the most beautiful thing I ever saw since a long time." Snotlout said.

"Yeah, the gods must love us so they made us such a beautiful sky…you would forget all your problems as soon as you take one look up." The man said and looked up to the sky, and then he turned to snotlout.

"Hey, snot-lout, can I ask you a question?" Onas asked snotlout and snotlout turned to him.

"Sure, anything?" snotlout said.

"Well, I…" before Onas could say anything, the trail stopped and the men dismounted their camels and shouted for the others to stop, they thought it would be a good idea to stop and take a little rest for the night, and they could continue their way in the morning, snotlout welcomed the idea because he desperately need to take a rest after a long confusing weird day.


	3. Chapter 3

Snotlout watched as the man dismounted their camels and built tents for themselves, snotlout helped them a little, that's the least he can do after they saved him and his cousin from death.

"Hold that tight and don't let go, OK." Onas ordered snotlout as he was building a tent for them.

"Ok, I got it!" snotlout said back as he did what onas told him to do.

Soon the tents were built and the men joined together around a huge fire that was lighted in the middle of the tents, they were laughing and sharing stories while their meal was being roasted on the fire, a man stood in front of the other men, he looked so strong and he started to tell a story of his own.

"Once when the king went in his legendary quest to reclaim his place in the valley of kings, I was chosen with other mighty warriors to be his company through his adventures in the great desert, we walked for a whole month without any water or food…" a few men gasped in surprise "the king was ahead of us walking so determine to reach the valley of kings, we faced all kind of dangers you can imagine. A huge sandstorm raged one night but it wasn't any normal sandstorm, the sandstorm was started by the gods and we were in the middle of it, we couldn't see a single thing not even our closest company, and then things started to get messy, the gods played with our minds and we thought we were being attacked but in reality we weren't, it was just lost ghosts of the desert, but a few of the men and by accident attacked their friends thinking they were the ghosts and killed them, the king managed to capture one of the ghosts and the other ghosts stopped surprised, no man can touch a ghost but the king captured one, the ghosts surrendered and the sandstorm stopped, and then we continue and the gods threw another test, the sun started to glow brighter than usual and lighted the desert, if there were another men they would be died from the heat but we continued and walked for weeks with no rest and more than that the god took the night for weeks so we just walked just in the day without the night to rest, until we finally reached the shores of the Nile, we drank and drank but…" the man was rudely interrupted by another man.

"Wow, you have a strong imagination; I wish I had imagination like yours." A man said and snotlout agreed with him without expressing it, this seemed so mythical to him.

"Would you shut up and let me finish my story." The man who was telling the story shouted at the one who interrupted him and others backed him.

"Like I was saying before this jerk interrupted me, we drank from the Nile but we didn't know that there was something deep in the waters of the Nile, something so beautiful but yet so deadly, one of the men was snatched by a mermaid of the Nile and…" the man was interrupted with another man asking.

"There are mermaids in the Nile? I never saw one."

"Yeah, because mermaids live only in the deep Nile in the great desert, they are protectors of the forbidden land and the sacred temple where the gods meet." The man answered the one who asked him and then continued his story.

"Like I was saying the mermaids attacked most of our man, some were charmed by their beauty and some who were married or in love were being hunted by the water devils. Only the king and a few men including me stayed alive and we continued our way to the valley of kings, it was our mission and we need to get it done." The man was interrupted again but he didn't go mad because they called for the men to the supper and they all joined together and ate.

Snotlout was a typical Viking; he doesn't back away from anything especially if it was food, he started eating like nothing happened to him, like he was still at berk and was having his supper at the great hall, the men were astonished by his delicate.

"Maybe the new man can tell us a story, I bet he have great stories." A man suggested for snotlout and the other man agreed not because they wasn't to hear a story but because they wanted to slow him a little, if he continue at this way he will leave nothing for them to eat.

"Well-of course-I have-stories." Snotlout said and his mouth full, he swallowed and told his story.

"well…ah…"snotlout trailed, he doesn't have any cool story to blow those guys minds, it seemed that in all the cool stories hiccup is the hero that saves everything and get what he want, glory, respect, and the girl of course.

"Well I remember this time when I was flying on my dragon…" snotlout was interrupted by the shocked men in front of him.

"You can fly, like the birds in the sky? But how is this possible? You don't have wings?" a man said.

"What is this dragon? Is it an animal or what is it?" another added.

"Yeah they are animals that can fly, they have wings…"

"But how can you ride on it, you're so heavy?" a man interrupted him saying

"Well, they are huge, no actually they have different sizes, small, big, huge, and enormous." Snotlout stopped for a moment and then continued "I was flying on my dragon with my cousin and we were diverged by a storm and we fell in a hostile island and our worst enemies, my dragon flew back home and that left my cousin and his dragon and me in the island, my cousin's dragon couldn't fly and we needed a connecting rode so we can fix his broken tail and fly back home.

We had a small argument and we parted, he went in his way and I went on mine, after a few moments my cousin was captured and his dragon tracked me and we worked together to save him and we did well on that." Snotlout wished if he had a cooler story like the man was telling them earlier or like fighting the red death, but that was hiccups story.

After a long night of laughing and eating and telling stories, the all went to sleep, they needed it after a long day in the burning desert, snotlout in the other hand needed to rest more than all of them after what he went through, and hiccup Thor knows how is he doing.

The night in the desert was much colder than the day; snotlout was sleeping peaceful and dreaming of going back to his home but before that he need to get to hiccup first. He felt a light tap on his shoulders and he opened his eyes, Onas was standing fully dressed and ready to travel.

"Wake up, we are moving." Onas said and got out of snotlout's tent and snotlout took a moment before he could understand what was going on, he woke lazily and got dressed and got out of his tent to find onas riding on the camel and waiting for him.

"What going on? Why we are moving now, it's still night?" snotlout complained.

"We need to, I had the trails leader permission to go early, you want to get to your cousin, is that what you want?" onas explained to snotlout and then continued "than ride on and lets go."

Snotlout and without any further mounted and they walked under the clear sky of the night, snotlout found walking in the desert in the night is better than the day, it was so calm and you only can hear the sound of the wind blowing or the small creatures crawling through the sleek sands of the desert.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters back at your home?" onas asked snotlout I attempt to break the silence.

"No, I'm the only child." Snotlout answered honestly.

"I wish I was like you, you don't have anything to worry about…unlike me, I never knew my father, and my mother dumped me with a younger sister, I never had time to play or to have fun, my whole life is fighting against the cruel life the gods chose for me." onas said desperately and snotlout felt sorry for the young man who was walking with him "alright, tell me your story, how you and you cousin got stuck in the middle of the great desert?"

"Well, we were in a mission to discover some new islands, the one we were supposed to search was so unusual, we found a cave and inside the cave we found a magical well, we got sucked mysteriously in and ended here."

"Magical! There's a lot of magic here in Egypt." onas stated and the continued "I think theres a reasonable explanation for your situation, what you're planning to do?"

"Usually planning is not my thing but in this case I'm planning to get to my cousin and check he's ok and then find a way out of this situation." Snotlout answered the other young man.

The rest of the journey went silence no one of them dared to ask other questions, and finally the morning arrived as the sun showed from the east and soon the air started to get hot, snotlout couldn't take the heat so he took of his heavy clothes and remained with light clothes, when snotlout felt his throat burning and his body demanding water, he simply asked onas and onas didn't mind giving him his part of the waters and snotlout accepted gladly.

After hours of resting something appeared in the horizon, snotlout hoped it would be a city, he had enough of this empty hot desert, but he was wrong, it was only the trail that was caring his cousin.

"Looks like we caught with them." Onas shouted from ahead of them.

"Finally, I thought we would never make it…can't this camel speed up a little?"

"Little patient my friend, you will gather up with your cousin soon." Onas tried to relax snotlout a little.

The trail that was caring hiccup seemed to stop, maybe to take a little rest before continuing, soon onas and snotlout reached the place they were stopping by.

Onas explained to the leader of the second trail that they were sent by the first trail leader, and that this man with him is the man they were caring cousin, the leader seemed to understand and let snotlout see his cousin.

"But remember, he's so weak and fragile, his body is seriously damaged by the absence of the water in his body, don't let him move until we reach the city and maybe the tumble's priests can treat him, it's the only choice he have, some magic and a few spells can save his life." The leader of the trail told snotlout and he nodded to all what he had said.

Snotlout entered a tent they built only for his cousin, he found him laid down and not moving, his skin was so pale and yellow and dry, he got closer to him and sat beside him.

"Hey cousin…hey hiccup! Hiccup!" snotlout called gently, it was the first time he ever called his cousin gently.

Hiccup opened his eyes slowly and turned to look at the man who just called him.

"Snotlout?! Oh snotlout! I though…" hiccup and in middle of his happiness tried to get up and huge his cousin, it was the first time ever that hiccup wanted to huge his cousin honestly.

"Shshsh…don't speak another word, you need to save your energy until we reach the city and you can be treated."

"But…how?" hiccup said and hints of weakness in his voice.

"Another trail found me, and your condition was worst then mines so they sent you with a light and fast trail." Snotlout explained what his cousin wanted to know.

"I'm glad you found me!" hiccup said before his eyed closed and went back to sleep, he was so tired.

"I'm glad I did, I promise you we will find a way out of this, we will get back home." Snotlout said and then left the tent.

"How is he?" onas asked as he saw snotlout coming out of hiccup's tent, snotlout didn't answer and just turned and walked away.

"When we are going to reach the city?" snotlout asked.

"Probably Two days." Onas answered.

After the trail men took some rest they packed again they continued on their way, hiccup was put on a camel and snotlout stayed near him, two days passed, it seemed this journey is taking more than it was expected.


	4. Chapter 4

When the trail reached the capital city, hiccup was taken directly to the infirmary to be healed and on his side were his cousin snotlout and Onas, the doctors assured snotlout that Hiccup is ok and that he will be soon back on his feet and those good news relieved snotlout a little and took a heavy burden off his back, but the doctors told him that they will keep Hiccup in the infirmary to watch over him in case something happened but they assured him again that theres nothing serious.

Snotlout spend the next two days on Hiccups side waiting for him to wake and when Hiccup woke.

"Finally! You're awake, I though you would never wake up." Snotlout said and hiccup did nothing but to smile "how you're feeling?

"Relaxed!" hiccup answered in one word.

"Sure you're relaxed…you were sleeping for the past two days, and it's me who had to watch over you, I barely slept the past two days." snotlout complained and Hiccup was glad that snotlout was back to normal, no one could stand the nice snotlout.

"Really?! You were watching over me? That's nice from you snotlout, thank you!" Hiccup said and snotlout didn't figure if he was thanking him or mocking him looking to the slight smile on his face.

"NO! Sure I wouldn't watch over you, I would never do that_ but I did what I was told, plus I'm the only one who knows you so I must watch over you." snotlout replied, his face turning red and trying his best looking away from the smiling Hiccup.

"Well, back to the important stuff…" Hiccup said and tried to sit straight but a heavy hand pushed him back to bed.

"You're not completely healed, stay in bed!" snotlout said and hiccup laid back in his comfy bed.

"What now?" Hiccup asked and when snotlout heard him he thought he was joking but looking to Hiccup's face he was not.

"Seriously Hiccup! You're asking me?!" snotlout said surprised.

"And what I can do? This got out of my hands and I'm injured_ any suggestions?" hiccup asked.

"Well, I have nothing in my mind right now…maybe we can ask Onas, he's smart and knows this lands better than us, maybe he can help us." snotlout said and stood to leave and Hiccup was confused.

"Who's Onas?" Hiccup asked and snotlout turned to him.

"He's the one who saved us." snotlout said and while he was going out he turned back to Hiccup "I will be right back, stay here_ of course, you can't go anywhere, stupid snotlout!" snotlout curded himself on his way out but stopped in half way, he doesn't know where Onas lives, he turned and went back to his seat.

"What?" Hiccup asked as snotlout sat on the chair.

"I don't know where he lives_ we will wait for him until he comes, he said he will check on us later." Snotlout said and closed his eyes; he was tired from staying awake watching Hiccup.

"Snotlout! SNOTLOUT!" Hiccup called.

"What? What is it?" snotlout replied annoyed "Can't a Viking have some sleep?"

"Where is my stuff, my sword, my map?" Hiccup asked.

"And does it matter? They had to take them off you I guess."

"And how…" Hiccup couldn't finish his question because snotlout was fast asleep and snoring "Great!"

While snotlout was sleeping hiccup slowly stood and walked a few steps before feeling a pain rising up his body, he body was so weak, so fragile, two days without water can kill a human, but Thank Thor the two teens didn't.

Hiccup went back to his bed and laid there watching the weird decorate of the room, some weird figures and writing were carved on the wall and Hiccup as always got curious what those carves meant, and he couldn't fight the argue to go and check them though the pain from standing up.

"I don't think you should stand considering your condition." A man standing by the door said and Hiccup turned quickly.

"Amm…I was just checking those carves, trying to figure what they means." Hiccup answered.

"The writings are spells for the gods to protect those who are in the room…I'm Onas!" the man cleared hiccups thoughts and introduced himself.

"I guess they worked pretty well on me…so you're the one who saved us, I'm Hiccup Haddock" Hiccup introduced himself as well.

"I see snotlout is sleeping! Well he was sick worried about you." Onas said as he walked and took a cup of water and offered it to hiccup "you should drink as much to regain you body's liquids; you were so dry when we found you."

Hiccup took the cup and drank, and then he put the cup down and reclaimed his sword and belongings.

"You know you're not supposed to leave until the doctors say so." Onas stated when it looked like Hiccup was preparing to leave.

"I know, but I need to find a way to go back home, and I can't do that if I'm stuck in an infirmary room." Hiccup said and turned to snotlout and woke him, and snotlout didn't react nice about it.

"wha_? Who in the nine worlds dared to wake me up?" snotlout stood ready to fight the one who disturbed his sleeping.

"Calm down, it's me_ we are leaving." Hiccup said and snotlout calmed down immediately.

"But you're still sick, you can't leave and you're sick." Snotlout said but Hiccup insisted on going and snotlout finally agreed. They left the infirmary but before they got out Onas stopped them.

"I can help you with your problem." Onas said and Hiccup stopped, Hiccup had no clue to what they were involved into and Onas clearly knows better than him.

"You said you can help us with our problem." Hiccup stood in front of the man, Onas was a few inches shorter than Hiccup.

"Yeah, but in one condition." Onas said.

"Well, what are your conditions?" Hiccup asked and snotlout interrupted them saying.

"I'm outside if anyone needed me, and I hope you don't." snotlout said and left but the two other men didn't pay him any attention.

"Not here, let's go to somewhere public." Onas said and left and Hiccup followed him.

In that moment and when they were going out the infirmary, snotlout was waiting for them in the street, the dusty crowded street, someone hit snotlout accidently and apologized right away "sorry, I'm very sorry, it's my fault!"

From her voice snotlout recognized her as a girl, she was putting a cap on her face as their eyes met, snotlout never saw more beautiful eyes then hers, her eyes were black unlike the Vikings colorful eyes, and she quickly broke the eye connection.

"Snotlout, what happened to you?" Hiccup asked the dreamy, lost in thoughts snotlout.

"No_ I were_ and then_ I …" snotlout seemed like he saw a ghost, he couldn't speak one word right.

"Follow me please and watch your pockets and stuff because there are a lot of thieves around." Onas announced and gave them a warning, while snotlout was still not with them.

They walked down the street, Onas in the lead and behind him Hiccup dragging snotlout. When they reached a place, a public place Onas took a seat and Hiccup and snotlout did too.

"Well, now and that we are in a public place, what are the conditions you're talking about" Hiccup was the first too start.

"Damn it! My belt is gone." Snotlout shouted angry while his big fancy belt was stolen, and snotlout saw the flashes of the women who bumped into him by the infirmary.

"I told you watch your stuff." Onas said and snotlout stood and left searching for anything to keep his pants up.

"Watch out or they may take your pants next!" Onas warned snotlout and he shrugged his shoulders in ignorance, and then Onas turned to hiccup to talk about the real deal.

"Snotlout seems like a nice guy even if he was stubborn and obnoxious, but you're the smart one and you're the one I trust. Well I will tell you how exactly I will help you." Onas started and hiccup was carefully listening "there is a legend says that when Ra –Egyptian god- first created Egypt and the source of life the Nile, he created another worlds, every world deferent from another, I suppose you came from one of the worlds, and I have a way to get you back, and it's a bit dangerous and hard."

"Well, I'm used to dangerous and hard quests! What we should do and what's your condition." Hiccup said and Onas changed his position.

"I will help you through your quest in one condition, you have to take my sister with you and guarantee she's safe and living good…I can't give her a fair good life here in Egypt but you will, you're the king's son after all." Onas said and hiccup seemed to think of it.

"Well…wait? How do you know I'm the king's son?" Hiccup asked kind of surprised.

"Snotlout told me." Onas said simply.

"I should expect that before!" Hiccup said disappointed, he thought what else snotlout told him? Hiccup though for a moment and then agreed.

"Wonderful then…" And while they were talking and planning someone else joined them.

"What's up brother?" a girl with a black hair and black eyes took a seat next to the two men, and snotlout noticed she looks a bit like Onas "how is the tall man?" she asked Onas.

"A friend." Onas said and she glanced to Hiccup for a moment and then turned.

"Well, I have some good news…" Onas knew what that good news was.

"NINA! What I have told you about stealing? Now and you're adult they could prison you." Onas snapped

"No they won't, they would never catch me because I was taught by the best, it's you, and look what I got today from the infirmary." She put a something on the table and after Hiccup took a look at it.

"Wait, that's snotlout belt!" Hiccup said as he recognized the fancy belt as snotlout's.

"No, it used to be snotlout's_ now it's my sister's." so she was his sister hiccup thought, now he have to rethink on the condition after it turned that his sister is a thief.

"Can you give it back…?" Hiccup said as he reached his hand for the belt, Nina quickly took it off the table and hid it, and in that moment snotlout decided to join the group.

"If I get my hands on who stole my belt, Thor won't be able to save him from the terrible thing is gonna happen to him." Snotlout said angry while his eyes fell on Nina, he met her before but now she wasn't putting a cab on her face, 'she's hot' snotlout thought, but yet her eyes were very familiar. He flexed his muscles and winked to her, typical snotlout! Put the next thing snotlout fell was pain; Onas kicked him in his leg a very strong kick.

"That's my sister!" Onas said sharply like a whisper shooting snotlout threatening glares.

"That hurts!" that was all snotlout managed to say.

Onas wanted to talk to hiccup alone so he ordered his sister to go back to their place and snotlout was easy to get rid of, all he had to say was that there is a backstreet fights and told him that there's a huge audience 'women' and snotlout was on his feet.

"And another thing, consider Nina as your sister when you go, treat her like your sister, protect her and take care of her_" Hiccup nodded "_ and keep her away from snotlout." Onas said.

"Don't worry, she's in good hands." Hiccup assured him.

"I'm not worried about her, I'm worried about snotlout, and you don't know her very well."

"Ok, can you tell me how we will go back home?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, we will go through the desert again, to the valley of kings and if we succeeded in that part, may the gods help us survive the other parts."

 **...**

 **Excuse me if this chapter wasn't good enough, the thing is that I'm not as inspired as the first time the idea came to me, I have a great idea for the next chapters but I find it hard to right them down.**

 **-Well the story told by a man in the previous chapter was some kind spoilers to the next chapters of the story- basically they will go through what that man from the previous went through and a little more and that's only the first part.**

 **Please review, it will make me happy and give me a reason to continue the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Beat him!"

"Break his neck!"

"Kill him!"

People shouted as snotlout avoided a blow after blow, why he chose to fight disarmed? Now he's stuck in a fight with a huge armed man with swords and spares with his bare hands, this will only harden his goal on wining against his opponent, but he was snotlout, the best in berk, or as he likes to think!

"Finish him!" a man between the crowds shouted at snotlout's opponent, and the man facing snotlout on the ring threw his weapons and took off his shields, man he looked terrifying with all the ugly battle scars.

At the moment that man run to snotlout, someone dragged the black haired teen off his way before he could be crushed like a bug.

He turned to look at the one who was holding his hand and dragging him around the ring only to find her Onas's sister.

"What you're…" she interrupted before he finishes his words.

"Shut up and listen to me carefully." she said sharply "no one in his right mind would enter a backstreet fights unless he have a death wish."

"A Jorgenson has nothing to fear, we don't ever back down from a…"

"Get down!" she ducked and snotlout did in an instant as the fighter launched his attack.

"What the…" snotlout as he saw a opportunity to finish the fight he took it, with two punches to the fighter open side, the man fell down on his knees of the strong punches, that when Nina took care of the rest, she jumped and kicked the back of his neck which knocked the fighter out.

"Cheaters." Chaos raged between the crowds, they put all their money on the fighter who faced snotlout, and now they lost all their money, punches and kicks started flying here and there and soon a huge fight was started, many were down since there were a lot of weapons laid on the ground, things got reall messy!

And what made things even worst when the royal guards broke in and started arresting people and beating them and killing those who don't cooperate.

Snotlout was so confused and didn't get what was going on, Nina grabbed his hand and dragged him through the back street of Alexandria and some royal guards were on their trail, Nina knew all the backstreets because she always use them to lose the guards when she steal something and they chase her, they run and run and whenever they lose guards fallowing them new guards appear and continue chasing them.

"We're trapped."Nina said but didn't look terrified or afraid "play it along with me." she said and before snotlout realize what she meant she brushed her lips against his in a deep passionate kiss.

Sure the kiss was a cover to lose the guards but snotlout melt into the kiss as he grabbed Nina's neck and pulled her deeper into it, and speaking of Nina and thought she was the one who forced the kiss found herself losing control and letting snotlout's hand to reach down her waist, she tried her best to fight her desires and stop snotlout's hand from going even lower, this is all an act, she wasn't really falling into the kiss.

When the guards caught them and pointed their weapons on them, Nina broke the kiss and held into snotlout's embrace scared, and snotlout played it along very well as he held her closer and looked as terrified as she was.

"Damn it, I think we lost them." One of the guards stated "you two search this way, and the others go back the way we came." He informed the other guards and then turned to the two teens in front of him.

"As for you two I will let this go, but the next time you will be punished and your families would be told of your shameful actions." The man said and made a gesture that he's watching them.

Nina lifted her eyes to look at snotlout who was still holding her in an embrace and saw a playful smirk on his face as he looked back at her.

"Oh stop it. Don't let this go inside your head; this is all an act." Was it? Nina though "if you speak as much as one word about this, I will kill you let along my brother." could she? Thoughts danced around her mind, mostly dirty thoughts but she shook them off her head.

"Let's go back; my brother is waiting for us by the city gates." She said and walked back to the main street with snotlout following her close behind.

"So_ do you always kiss a guy to run away from the guards?" snotlout asked and Nina just ignored him.

"I can say you enjoyed It, I wouldn't mind doing it again." he said and she had enough of this; she turned and faced him fire in her eyes.

"Listen idiot, I did what I had to do to save ourselves but that doesn't mean I'm falling for you, get it?" she snapped.

"OK, Ok! I get it, maybe not now but someday."

"Never!" she said and put the cab again on her face as they continued their way to the city gates.

When they reached the city gates they found Hiccup and Onas already their waiting for them.

"What took you so long?" Onas asked his sister.

"Well, things got crazy when the guards broke the fights and started chasing us…"

"Yeah, and got even crazier when we lost them, or how we lost them." Snotlout interrupted them looking with a smirk to Nina who shot him an angry looks, and Onas felt something was going on and glared at snotlout who stopped smirking immediately.

"Let's go then." Onas said after he took off his eyes off snotlout.

Onas walked with hiccup on the lead and Nina with snotlout following them close by, Nina approached snotlout and whispered to him.

"Hey, if you value your life stop doing what you're doing, my brother won't take it easy."

"I know the risks, and for you babe_ I'm ready to walk the burning desert naked." Snotlout said and a smirk formed on Nina's face.

"Will you do that for me?"

"I will_" before he finish Nina grabbed his shoulder and tossed him down on the burning sands face first.

"Hot, hot, hot, hot!" Snotlout run around them like crazy brushing his face "give me that." Snotlout snatched a bottle of waters from Onas and washed his face.

"Good now?" Onas asked.

"Better!" snotlout answered in relief.

"Well then, that's you cut of the waters, the nearest water source is five days far so good luck with that." Onas said and snotlout stood surprised, he felt how it looks like to be thirsty to death "and by the way, stay away from my sister…come on, we need to catch up with the others."

Onas walked with snotlout until they caught up with the other two who seemed like they were having an exciting conversation and soon Onas joined them.

While the tree talked non-stop while walking the desert snotlout was left behind bored "where we're going by the way?" snotlout asked and the other three turned to look at him briefly before going back to their discussion.

Snotlout watched from behind his companions talking and laughing and couldn't stand being left alone "hey, I want to join whatever you're doing."

"Really!" Nina wondered teasing the dark haired Viking.

"Oh I was telling them how I met toothless, and how we fought the red death and won and the life after we befriended the dragon." Hiccup summed for snotlout what they were talking the whole morning.

"That story again! I heard it like…millions of times before." Snotlout complained, or what he could do? Every story where he's not the star isn't worthy to hear.

"If you don't like this story, so don't hear it." Nina said and turned to hiccup "continue the story hiccup, please!"

"Sorry cousin!" Hiccup apologized to snotlout and the same angry look on snotlout's face was still showing.

The four travelers continued on their way, this was the worst day in snotlout's life, everybody ignored him, but yet he had kiss.

When the night fell, the three teens but snotlout stopped to have some rest eat something and maybe sharing other stories while snotlout was sitting across them angry, mad, and bored.

After hours of fun Onas and his sister went to sleep, snotlout was about to sleep when Hiccup interrupted him.

"I'm trying to have some sleep, so whatever you want to say keep it till tomorrow." Snotlout said harshly as Hiccup tried to speak.

"Sorry!" Hiccup apologized as snotlout closed his eyes "I thought we could talk a little, cousin to cousin, I can see you're bored."

Hiccup stood and went to his place to sleep and guilt was eating snotlout's inside, after minutes snotlout stood and went to hiccup who was staring at the blue beautiful stars of Egypt.

"Alright! What you want to speak about!" snotlout started.

"Nothing actually, I just needed to spend some time with someone I know." Hiccup said.

Snotlout took a deep breath, his cousin is feeling lonely thought he spend the whole day chatting, they are in this together and if he didn't back his cousin who would.

"Hiccup…" snotlout paused while he fixed his eyes on the moon "are you sure this gonna work, I mean, do you think we can go back home?"

"Honestly snotlout, I don't know." Hiccup admitted "but we have to trust Onas, he's our only chance going back."

"And if he was helping us going back home, what his sister is doing with us? He said this quest is dangerous, right? So why he would risk bringing his sister along." Snotlout was trying to reach a point, Hiccup knew what he meant and that surprised him how snotlout become smarter and cared for the little details.

"We made a deal, if this works and we succeed going back home we will take her with us…he said he want a good life for his sister and he can't give her that here in Egypt." hiccup told snotlout and couldn't miss the smile on snotlout's face.

"What's with the smile?" Hiccup teased and snotlout replied defensively.

"What smile?" snotlout said looking away "just happy we are going back."

"No, no, no. This is not about going back, it's about who's coming back with us." hiccup teased and snotlout fumed.

"Shut up Hiccup, this is not funny." Snotlout snapped.

"She's totally out of your league." Hiccup said after things went back to normal.

"You're supposed to back me up, support me…and what do you mean she's out of my league?"

"I'm telling you, whenever Onas check on you, he finds you looking to his sister's behind…" snotlout interrupted him.

"What, me? I didn't look at his sister's…"

"You were, and this is driving him crazy… if the dangerous quests, we are about to face don't kill you, Onas may."

A long moment of silence passed and Hiccup had to break it and break snotlout's train of thought with it "do you like her?"

"If I liked her, she would already be mine." Snotlout said smugly and Hiccup couldn't hold a laugh "what?"

"She's not like the other Viking girls whom you can impress with your strength and macular body… she's smarter than that!" Hiccup said.

"I can do that!" snotlout said.

"Continue this way and you may, and stop looking at her behind."

"I can't promise you that." Snotlout replied with a smirk, and hiccup laughed.

After another long silence hiccup admitted "I must say you surprised me with your new hidden abilities."

"Like what?" snotlout wondered.

"You're not like the old snotlout from the archipelago, you're smarter, nicer, and…"

"Mature!" snotlout completed.

"Exactly."

"Well, you didn't change at all; you still the same old Hiccup." Snotlout continued.

"Some things never changes!" Hiccup said finally while snotlout tried his best to keep himself awake.

"I can't stay awake another minute, good night…" snotlout give up at last and his eyes closed falling in a sleep.

"Good night snotlout!" hiccup said and joined his cousin.


End file.
